Change of plans, or rather life
by Snusmumrick
Summary: Kane thought that his life would continue by only racing and his job, but as he's involved in a terrible crash, he's shown in another world at 10.000 BC, with only Indians in the area, and.. Talking animals. Now he's forced to find a way home, with only his KTM XC 250 and riding equipment. Is there a way out is the debating question, or is it?


_**I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY, I DO NOT OWN BROTHER BEAR EITHER.**_

Alright, I'll start with that I like dirtbiking. Alot. But something I did not think was going to happen was the following. I got a new chance at life, probably a new life. I can't explain it, so I have to tell you the whole story.

watch?v=aVPSHhEJ8vA

The song boomed out of my earphones as I speeded through the beautiful woods that I ruined with gasoline and dirtbike tracks. The trees where barely staying away from my handle bars, which only pumped my adrenaline further. Soon a sharp turn followed due to a cliff, and I changed gear, turning, throwing off dirt off the cliff, and continued. My backpack was thrown around on my back. I laughed, this was the way I got happy. The wind against my helmet with tinted goggles. The mud on my legs. This was life. But I was interrupted in my thoughts as a crack made my dirtbike bump in surprise, not even the best suspension could save me from that one. My handlebars shook out of control, and I began to panic and gas even more. Soon another hard turn showed up, but I wasn't ready. I mumbled a swear as I jumped off the cliff and plummeted to my death, screaming at the top of my lungs. The only thoughts I had was that I atleast died doing what I love.

A huge flash of light appeared as I hit the ground and I felt nothing. Just me floating away. I couldn't blink or move, but I could think. And of course I thought about things, like if this is what coma felt like, or if it was afterlife. There was so many questions, but noone could really respond. Would I stay here forever? No, I had to pull it together. I began to stop asking questions, wait, or atleast try to move. I tried for what seemed like hours, but nothing happened. So I began to think of my bike, and how it would look after the crash. My wonderful black KTM XC 250. Oh well, nothing I could do. I was most likely dead. Then I thought of mum and dad. How they react? Man, I wonder if they'd be scared for life or move on early. Hm. I actually got into thinking of these questions, and I did it for a good few hours. But then I began to feel nauseous. A small crack of light showed up, and I was.. I was able to move. I began to struggle myself to the light.

"Come on.. You.. Mother..Fucker..", I said to myself as I finally got to the light. I threw up on the spot, and began to do flips, until I landed into something soft, and woke up. I was laying down on the ground, and I could feel grass through my gloves. I had a slight drool on my chin, but shook it off and got to my knees and hands, and looked up. I wasn't in a crack with everything broken.. I was in a field. A field that wasn't used, I suppose, considering there was footprints of huge animals all around it. What could a animal that big actually be? I soon found out as a big furry foot stomped down in front of me. I threw myself backwards, and crawled until I hit my bike with my back.

"Holy shit!", I wept out, and got up. It looked just like an fucking elephant! Wait.. It was. It was a.. A..

The full body revealed itself and the gigantic creature walked past him. His eyes followed the majestic creature.. A mammoth. A actual mammoth.

"Oh.. Oh my God!" I said outloud, as a flock of a good twenty followed them. I didn't know how I got here, but I didn't care. I pulled up my dirtbike, and attempted to start it a couple of times before actually accomplishing it. I quickly got onto the bike, and drove off right before a mammoth stomped on my past location. Advancing around them, it seemed like the flock surrounded me, and it was difficult to get by. Finally I rode under one of them, and drove up a little hill on the field with a single dead tree in the middle. I studdied as the flock flew in terror from the unknown item, or my bike. Then I did the only thing I knew to do. I laughed. Laughed like a maniac, but came into realization.

"Oh my God, I can make so much money.", I said to myself and pulled off my backpack from my back, moved a heatpack and pulled out my phone. It was fully charged with a wireless recharger that also had full battery. I attempted to call a local museum, but was interupted by no signal. What the hell? I had perfect connection in my local riding area. I swore and put my phone back in the backpack and put the backpack on my back, revved my bike and advanced down the hill. I inspected my surroundings as I drove on the field, trying to find any kind of civilization. I hadn't been around this parts of my place, but what I still hadn't figured out was that my bike was in perfect shape and I was unharmed. I had to stop the questions though. I shook my thoughts out of my mind, and saw a distant forest, with smoke coming in certain portions.

"Oh, native americans.. Sweet. Maybe I can ask for some directions." I disgussed with myself and began to drive in the general direction of the smoke.

It took my some time to even get to the forest and then navigate through the thick forest. In fact, it was so thick, I had to use the light on my bike to see through the dark as the trees blocked the sun from reaching down. Then I saw a fire illuminating the forest, I revved my bike two times and beeped. I heard an old female cry out and wave around a stick, screaming about something of a monster that should leave her alone. I turned off my light and drove up to the fire. When I got there I turned off the engine and got off my bike, looking around for her. She was nowhere around, so I decided to examine the camp. It consisted of a old styled tent, and a bonfire. I decided to call out whilst walking towards the tent.

"Ma'am? You shouldn't be out alone, there's mountain lions here, and I saw a flock of.. Mammoths earlier. I know, crazy, but that's not it. I need some directions. Maybe you could show me to a local town or alik-", I was interupted by a stick connecting with my head, and a kick to my pelvis. I bent over and held my crotch, silencing a scream with a whimper. I slowly looked up at the lady, which had a fierce expression on her face. It soon faded however, and turned into a large smile. She began to inspect my helmet and my goggles. She obviously didn't see my eyes, then went to my riding equipment like kneepads, and my backpack. She hit me in the knee and examined the decals on my clothing.

"What is this?.. A rucksack.. Such an interesting armor... What do these foreign carvings on your clothes mean?" She blabbered on. I stopped her and lifted my hands up.

"At-at-at-at, listen to me, Ma'am. I just need directions, maybe to an gas station, or a.. A hunters' cabin, maybe a forest ranger. Please?", I begged. Her face expression changed, and she stared at me for a second, before laughing a little, and went to her bag and picked up a what seemed like a amulet. It was the carving of a bear, and handed it to me.

"You have to climb untop of the mountain in Salmon Run, much like Kenai's travel.. Your good in time, but your determination to get home might soften along your journey. Take this- Kenai will help you. He shall help you through your journey to the mountain! Yes yes yes...", She said. I simply tilted my head, and let out a confused, "..Whaaat?..". She made no sense, and simple shoved the amulet into my chest. I grabbed it, and looked down at it. It seemed old, but was carved in detail.

"That was made for Kenai... It will show you! And prove that thou are not there to cause harm. He left it here weeks earlier before your arrival." Now, I had no idea what the fuck was going on, and I didn't have any reason to listen to this. So I chuckled.

"Excuse me ma'am, I don't know what in the world you're talking about. But I want to get home, and if you're going to continue this, I'm just leaving. I don't have anything against your religion or whatever, but I know damn well I don't want to be a part of it." I got to my bike and mounted it, the suspension bumping me slightly up and down. She looked at me with dead serious eyes, before running up to me and grabbing my head, throwing some kind of shining dust into the front of my helmet. I gagged, and fell backwards, the bike landing on one of my legs. I didn't feel the pain, but slowly but surely passed out. When I woke up, the bonfire had died out. It was completely dark, so I grabbed my bike and started it. The lamp illuminated the forest, and I heard a scream behind me.

"RUN AWAY!", And thousands of small footsteps. I jumped out of surprise and turned around, not seeing anything but a pair of mice peeking out from a tree and staring at me. I backed away slowly, thinking it was a child with the old lady. I mounted my bike once again only to notice I still had the amulet in my hand. A small green light was shining ontop of it, and looked like a compass, except that the light seemed to try to point me into a direction. I inspected it closer, but heard an branch crack and howl. Widening my eyes, I slipped the amulet on my neck and drove off. I was surprised how long the fuel had lasted. After a while of driving, I saw a exit of the forest, thanking God under my breath. I exited and got blinded by the light, driving without eyes for a second before getting used to the light. I drove over a log, and continued on a line most likely created by animals. The amulet was my only direction to anything, so that's what I followed. The track continued through a slight line of trees, which had hundres of sunshafts in them. I changed gear and went top speed, smiling under my helmet. But.. Then..

Out of nowhere a dark-brown little cub bear showed up on the track, out from a pair of bushes. I squeezed my brakes, and made a good ten feet marking with me wheels before stopping, flipping me and the bike over the cub. I could hear him scream, strange enough. As I hit the ground, the bike fell over me and I ended up with a blurred vision under the bike.

_Meanwhile, in Kenais' point of__ view._

"KENAAI!" I heard Koda yell. I widened my eyes as I heard a loud growl in a low pitch, followed by a screeching sound and then the sound of something hitting the ground, hard. I threw myself into the bushes, and saw an new animal track and Koda hiding himself with his arms over his head. But what amazed me was a bipedal creature that looked like a human, but had a weird structure on its head and a rainbow coloured eye. It also had black clothing with red decals and something that looked like an armor. He was getting up, pulling a strange, growling device off him. He groaned and stretched his back, as a sickening crack revealed from it. I could only think it was a hunter, so I ran at him. Nothing would ever hurt Koda. Not even try.

_Back_

I almost made a little cub bear roadkill. But that wasn't important. He just screamed something. Did he scream Kenai? No, that would be-

My thoughts interupted as another bear appeared out of the bushes. This one was huge, and I backed up a little. I didn't get to think much more before the bear charged me, screaming "NOONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER!". I just stood there amazed at that they actually talk, but then realized I got tackled by a bear. We tumbled on the ground, kicking up dust.

watch?v=4NMxwbn_QoU

I kicked and punched to get it off me, finally able to roll out of its' grip, and took of my backpack, dodging a punch as I pulled out my tazer, which I originally thought I'd use for mountain lions. But hey, guess it worked. I cranked it up to full, and aimed at his chest. I pulled the trigger, and watched him shake uncontrollably before falling to the ground. I quickly released the shot, seeing he had enough. (Stop the music) I then sighed in relief. That was close. No harm done.

"KENAI!", The little cub screamed and ran up to the knocked out bear. It actually had a pretty funny face on, the tazed bear. I then locked a stare at the bear, and spoke up.

"Did you just say Kenai?", I asked in suspicion. The bear widened his eyes and crawled away, tears running down his chin. "Hey now, hey! He's okay, he'll wake up soon enough. I.. I heard you talk, right? Please, could you help me? I.. I was actually looking for someone called Kenai.", I took off my amulet and showed it to him. He looked at me, sniffing and slowly walked up to me, and I threw the amulet towards him. He recoiled, but I made sure he calmed down once again. He looked at the amulet, before wiping his tears away and speaking.

"T-That's Kenai's.. How did you get that?..", he said in a shakey voice. I choose not to respond, but sat down. "Wow, you actually talk", I whispered, and grabbed my backpack on the ground. I pulled out a flint, and grabbed a stone close to me, before putting both on the ground, grabbed some useless branches and gathered them into a pile, and began to hit the flint with the stone.

"What.. What are you doing?", He said, in a oh so depressed tone.

"Fire. I need to stay warm.", A small flame struck, and I quickly put it at some dry grass, and put the grass under the wood. Soon a good sized fire was in action. I smiled at my achievment, and warmed my hands, even though I had gloves. I looked up at the cub, and saw him crawl to his 'brother', and snuggled up tightly against him. I smiled at the sight, then saw that my bike was still running. I quickly reached out my arm and turned it off, then closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

_Later, early_ morning.

I woke up with a haze as a paw hit me in the throat. I grabbed the furry arm, noticing it was the bigger bear, Kenai. I shook my head, but choked too much to actually talk. I pushed against the paw, and released the pressure slightly, whimpering out,

"Let.. Me.. GO!",.

He let go of his grip, and looked at me with an angry expression.

"Where'd you get this, and how in the world can you understand me?", he shoved the amulet to me and stared at me. I grabbed the amulet, and chuckled, tossing it to the ground, rubbing me back.

"Some crazy lady said I should have it. She also told me to find **Kenai.", **I gave him a judging look, and his expression immediately softened.

"..Oh.., But why?" He said in a calm tone and sat down.

"I asked for directions to home, but she kept on blabbering about 'Salmon Run' and a mountain. I don't know, I guess it's her religion or something", I said. By the way, I think I took talking to a bear a little too well, but I don't know.

"You're going to Salmon River? You're in luck, buddy. That's where we're going, and we're tending to be first. And if Tanana trusts you, then so can I. KODA!", he yelled.

Cracks in branches where heard and 'Koda' came tumbling down out of the bush Kenai assaulted me from. Koda looked up at Kenai with a happy expression, which turned upside down as he saw me. He backed up, but Kenai stopped him.

"It's alright Koda. He's not going to hurt us.. Right?", he turned to me with a serious face.

"Right.", I nodded once. They both stared at me, but I got up, and pulled up my KTM. They both looked at me like they didn't know what I was doing, but that didn't surprise me. I started the KTM, and they both backed away at the sound.

"Ugh, what are you doing?!", Kenai screamed. I revved the engine, and looked at them.

"Starting my Bike.", I answered and turned it around. "Are we going to Salmon Run or what?" I continued. They both shrugged and walked with me. Soon Koda began to hum, and Kenai joined in. They both began to song.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

"Yo', guys, what are you doing?", they totally ignored me and continued to sing.

_New friends and new places to see  
>With blue skies ahead yes<br>_

"Guys, stop, really, I can't believe.." We got into a open field whole herd of animals joined into the song, and I widened my eyes in defeat. Some of them looked at me like I was a freak, but it didn't stop them from singing.

**_I'm on my way  
>And there's nowhere else<br>that I'd rather be_**

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
>And I'm loving every step I take<br>With the sun beating down yes  
>I'm on my way<br>And I can't keep this smile off my face

"GUYS SHUT UP!", I screamed whilst I tried to silence them with doing a wheelie on my bike, being as loud as I could.

_**Cause there's nothing like seeing  
>each other again<br>No matter what the distance between  
>And the stories that we tell<br>will make you smile  
>Oh it really lifts my heart<strong>_

"AAAAAAAH!" I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs. No, this wasn't happening.

They continued the song until I was sitting on my bike begging for them to stop. Then Koda jumped up next to me, and Kenai on the other side, and they began to sing and asking for me to join in.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" "Yeah, do it! Just sing 'I'm on my waaaaaaay!" "Yeah! That's right little brother!" Then they both scream "I'm on my way" In unition. And they didn't stop until I started singing aswell.

"I'M ON MY WAY, OKAY?! I GOT NICE PLACES TO SEE AND.. STUFF!" I sang, my voice aching through the distant mountains. Everyone stopped the singing and stared at me.

Some of them hadn't even seen me and jumped in surprise. They all seemed so surprised, didn't the fact that a human in some freaky alien armor bother them more?! Jesus, these animals.

"Okay. Stop singing, right?.", I said, calmed down.

"You're just like Kenai when we first traveled to Salmon Run.." Koda spoke, daydreaming.

"Yeah well.. I'm not a bear.", I said, trying to come up with something clever.

"I wasn't either, you know. The Gods made me this way to teach me a lesson. It turned out I like it this way. So I stayed.", Kenai said, still next to me. I looked at him, with a questionable face.

"Why? Isn't there more to do in a human life? Like me, I ride bikes. I love it.", I explained. He didn't seem to agree.

"I don't even know what that is. A 'bike'.That's a good question. What is that? What are you wearing?", he questioned. They didn't know what a bike was.. Something wasn't right. Did I go back in time? Are these guys that closed off? This isn't righ- My thoughts interupted as I fell down, tumbling down into a dark hole. My dirtbike didn't follow, I saw it block the sunlights and creating small sun shafts. I tumbled down further and further until I hit my back on something hard. A roar was heard and I heard the engine of a fourstroke starting and the light on the Bike igniting.. I got to my feet and brushed off some dust, amazed that I hadn't broken a leg.

"HEY, YOU ALRIGHT?!", I heard Kenai scream. Wow. He was actually worried. He tried to kill me a hour ago. I looked at the dark that the bike illuminated with its' light, and saw a decayed body to the bone, with a helmet and goggles on. I screamed, and crawled backwards. I heard Kenai say something to Koda, involving that he was going to come down. I was about to tell him otherwise, but it was too late. He had jumped into the hole and I heard him sliding, soon hitting me in my side. I rolled around once and coughed. I heard him crawl up, and speak up.

"Hey, you oka- AH!", he yelped out as he witnessed the body. I got up and coughed slightly.

"Shh, don't want Koda to come down here aswell.", I walked up to the body and looked face to face with the helmet and goggles, his crimson red helmet and silver reflective goggles staring right back at my Black and red helmet with tinted goggles. I felt bad for the man, but what surprised me was that there was another biker here. A backpack sat next to him. I bet the bastard fell down here, and have stayed here for a while. I slid the backpack over to him and found a holstered United Honshu Karambit, (Google it) I found out the name through the letters on the holsterm but knew what kind of knife it was. I slid it out, the black blade sharp as ever. I gave it a few twist, and spun it around on my index. I then holstered the belt tightly to my hip, shoved the knife into the sling. Continuing to navigate through his backpack, I found a camera. A camera! I pulled it out, and pulled away dust from it, attempting to boot it up. No electricity. Rest of the items in the backpack was rotten food, one water canister that seemed clean, I pocketed that, and a pair of gloves. Might aswell keep those, in case my break. I began to strip him off his clothes aswell and stuffed it into my backpack.

"Why are you taking his belongings, those where his! You're upsetting the spirits..", I heard Kenai say. I turned around and saw him look up with a worried face.

I adjusted my backpack, and shrugged. "Yeah, no rest for the wicked. I bet it's what he'd want if he was alive.. Or something.", He gave me a glare but I didn't care much.

"Alright, let's get out of here Kenai. You go first, you got claws.", I went up to the exit, and saw the light of the sun pierce down at us. I backed up and let him use his claws to struggle up. I heard him grunt and struggle as he kicked down dirt at me. I chaked my head and hanged my head, pushing him upwards from his buttocks.

"Come on, are you that slow?", I said to him, not really helping, considering he was a bear.

"Shut up, I'm trying.", He complained, but finally got to the top. I heard Koda throw himself into Kenai's chest and laugh. They mentioned me, I didn't really listen, but they damn sure did. I got a grip of the roots sticking out, and advanced up. I finally got up, gasping for fresh breath. Kenai helped me up with a foot, pushing me up. Koda immediately noticed my new belt with the holstered Karambit. He ran up to me, and stood on both his feet.

"Woah there, what are you doing?", He only laughed and pointed at my Karambit.

"What'd you find?", he said. I smiled, and pulled out the Karambit, and his face expression changed to a fearful one, and backed up, falling backwards sitting.

"You didn't tell me you found that on him. Why are you wearing that? I trusted you.", A argument brewed up with me and Kenai and we soon began to scream at eachother, whilst Koda sat there, watching us terrified. The argument turned into a fight, and he threw a paw at me, I dodged it and slammed a knee towards his lower stomach, making him fall down. I then attempted to stab him with my Karambit, slicing a piece of his fur off. He backed up from me, growling. I waved my knife towards me and spun the knife. But then I heard the cub cry out.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING!", He screamed, a tear falling down his chin. He turned to me, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHY ARE YOU HUNTERS ALWAYS SO MEAN?!", I had no idea what he meant, so I could only stand there and tilt my head to my left. He ran towards Kenai, who was still giving me a judgmental look. Koda buried his face into Kenai's leg, and wept out. That was when Kenai stopped judging me for protecting myself and sat down, hugging Koda tightly.

"Ssh, ssh, little brother. It's alright. He won't hurt us.. He won't.. The spirits will take care of us.", Kenai said as he rocked them both back and forth. I gripped my Karambit hard, but I knew how wrong this was. I slid it into the slide again, and kneeled down to them both. I rubbed my helmet, trying to figure out something clever to say.

"Listen, okay? I'm.. I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to be like this. I just want to get to Salmon Run, just get me there and we'll split.. You'll never have to see me again." I pushed on. They both looked at eachother, Koda sniffed and wiped away a tear. Kenai silently nodded, and I turned away, not wanting to see anything anymore. I walked up to my bike and brushed off some dirt from my glove and started my dirtbike. Koda began to walk with a hanging head, and Kenai first with a stubborn face, simply walking.

We continued for an hour until we decided to stop for the night. My dirtbike was carefully tilted against a mountain and a fire was slowly burning. I sat down, with Kenai and Koda across me, over the fire. They where both staring into the flames. I rubbed my neck and carefully started a conversation.

"I, uhm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. I'm not.. Like those hunters.. Who I guess are humans.", Kenai lifted his head up at me, and gave me a angry look, motioning me to move off. I nodded, and sat behind a huge rock, leaving me completely vulnerable in the dark. I took off my backpack and zipped it open, taking out the camera and inspecting it. I rubbed off the last parts of dust that was stuck, and I realized something. The camera looked awfully modern. I smashed the side of it two times lightly, and a SD card fell out. In my surprise, I took of my gloves and grabbed it. I immediately grabbed my phone and took of the casing, taking out my SD card and replacing it with the camera's. Files filled up almost the whole SD, and all of them where videos. I tilted my head. The guy was a skeleton. No way this was available when he was alive. I went to the first video, and hesitated at first, but pressed PLAY.

My phone showed me a camera out of focus, and then zooming in and out at a face.

"Whoop.. Oh.. There we go..", I heard him chuckle.

"Hello, my name is Isaac. I am a scientist, or, a former scientist, after being.. 'Discarded', from my research.. However, I have found a very weird thing around these parts of the woods..", He turned his camera and showed a cliffhanger. Wait.. That was where I fell down.. What in the.. The place didn't look any different at all...

A hand showed infront of him, with a item in it. One of handheld machines to measure radiation. It beamed up, going crazy and vibrating in his hand. He lowered it, and showed his face to the camera again.

"Yes. That was a geiger counter. It detects alpha and beta particles in the air.. However, there is no contamination here, no no no.. This is completely fine.. I have no idea what it is, but there is no question this has to be further investigated.", He reached out his hand at the camera and turned it off, ending the clip. Strange, has ever said anything about that. Radiation.. I began to play the next video, and saw him with a toothy grin.

"I found out what it may be. It seems like a.. A very.. I have no idea what it is, it's.. It's.. I don't know.. It's such a magnificent thing, this will change, the entire vision of science, world in fact! I will shortly be with you.", With that he ended the video. There was one more video. I played it out of excitement, but stopped as I saw that it was the skeleton. But he was still alive.

"Yes.. I found out what it is..", He said. "I didn't know better.. And was about to go out investigate more.. I've been in this world for a day now.. But slipped into this hole and broke both of my legs. It's no use to fix it. I'm feeling myself slipping away..", He pressed forward. Did he say in this world? What?

"If someone finds this tape.. It's a alternative universe.. Its' time is completely different. A year here is equivalent to a minute back at our earth.. It seems to be the ice age.. Back in.. In.. I'm sorry.. So.. So tired.. I have to rest.. I'll take a quick nap..", he put the camera back in the backpack without actually turning it off.

I dropped my phone with shaky hands, and looked at my hands.

"What is this... I.. I...", I got my gloves back on, realizing they where off, and began to hyperventilate, trying to take off my helmet, but it was stuck, probably why I hadn't taken it off. I shivered,

"No no no.. This isn't happening.. This isn't happening...", I said to myself. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and began to walk in the dark void, until I heard a silent laugh and boastful talk.

"Stupid bears.. Never knew what'd hit them.", He laughed. I silently sneaked up to him, behind the rock. The fire was still alight, and I saw a indian closing in on Kenai and Koda, both asleep. He readied his spear, and was about to strike at Koda, I saw it. But to get by them, he'd have to get through my Dirtbike, which he only kicked aside for it to get a pair of scratches. He did not just fucking do that. I sneaked up behind him, and as I was right behind him, I looked at him with the darkest look I could imagine, speaking to him.

/6EDpytJwaJA?t=38s

".. What are you doing?.." I asked him. He gasped and turned around, slamming his spear into my helmet. The spear broke in half, what did he think? Right after he pulled out his dagger, but I already had the karambit out. I grabbed his lower arm, and put my karambit at his throat, putting a leg behind him and pushing him forward with the karambit. A gash was created at his throat, however not big enough to hit anything vital. He backed up as blood trickled down his throat, and he screamed something that made me regret doing that.

"FAAATHER!", He screamed, now actually looking at him, he actually looked like a fourteen year old. Kenai and Koda woke up from the scream, and I stared at them both, before screaming at the top of my lungs.

"HUNTERS!", A group of three hunters appeared out of a bush, and Kenai and Koda dissapeared in the woods in a hurry. Something told me to stay, and didn't let me walk. I looked at the hunters, grabbing a ignited stick from the fire. I moved the torch towards the bush they came out from. They whispered something of 'The Spirit Walker', and a mesomorphic, huge, well built man at 6'7 walked up to me and laughed.

"Get out of here, man of unknown. I'm not going to tell you twice. Vanish.", He pointed his huge arm at a random way. I wanted to walk away, but something kept me here. It didn't let me walk away. I looked to my shoulder, and a piece of ash landed on my shoulder. It began to shine in yellow, and the wind wheezed._  
><em>

"_Stay your ground.."_

I slammed the torch into his face, sparkles creating and the fire almost extinguished as saliva and blood spurted out of his mouth. I moved under his arm, and put my karambit which I held in my other hand at his back, quickly sliding the knife over his his whole back, creating a huge gash that spurted out blood. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell down at both of his knees, and I slammed what remained of the burning torch into his backhead. He fell down unconscious, a mix of saliva and blood trickling down his from his mouth.

**How'd I do that?!** I thought, afraid of myself. I lifted my hands up to my face, the karambit stained with blood and my gloves drained in it.

_"Watch out", _I heard the wind wheeze.

Another one of the hunters charged me, and I crouched, grabbing the teens spear and shoving it into his pelvis. He tumbled down towards me, but I rolled aside from colliding at him. With one hand, I lifted the spear and slammed the end of it into his neck, but that didn't stop him. Jeez, these guys where strong. He got up, and punched my helmet, I fell backwards and hit the ground with my back. I released the spear, groaning. He picked it up and looked at it, before taking action, striking it towards me. I rolled out of the way, getting up and grabbing his arm, cutting upwards from his side to his armpit. Blood spurted up at my goggles and helmet. He cried out and begged for me to stop as I felt the knife bounce up and down on his ribs. I was sickened by it, this wasn't me. I was doing this but I still wasn't, something was forcing me to. I made it up to the armpit and twisted the blade, pulling it out. Due to the pain, he passed out on the ground, slamming to the ground and pushing up dirt in the air. I slowly turned to the last standing man. He wasn't nearly as big as the others. He trembled, before dropping the spear and running off into the woods. I breathed out in my shaking breath, dropping my karambit and falling to my heads, grabbing my heads and shaking from side to side.

"What is happening to me..", I wept. I crawled into a fetal position and began to cry. What was happening? Who was I? I just wanted to get back to my cabin.. Everything.. I want it to go back to normal.

_"Get up. You have a destiny here. if it proves not to, the mountain will grant you what you wish for." _The whispering voice said.

I swallowed the hard substance in my throat, and rubbed my backhead, nodding. I wiped away the blood from my goggles and got on my bike.

_"Find Kenai."_


End file.
